


I promise

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Yes a small Robert/Lucas Drabble





	I promise

"Boy you play too much"Robert teased him lovingly 

"Still waiting on that kiss you were gonna give me earlier"Robert lingers raising a brow at him 

"Later I promise" Lucas reassures him 

"Mmm okay"Robert said smiling at him they were having their usual dinner together in Roberts office it was nice 

Robert had Lucas listed on his phone as boyfriend and Lucas had him listed as that as well it was nice

Dating didn't change much when it came to their renewed friendship they became closer and were already becoming best friends again

They've been having dinners together at work as friends Lucas knew Robert didn't really like to eat much with the team no matter how many times he's pushed him to join team dinners but he ate with him once and it's become their thing mini work dates 

Lucas at first was surprised to see the softer side of Robert whom was extremely affectionate with him very loving and kind and a sweetheart but very protective too 

Lucas was protective of Robert they took care of one another They crossed a fine line it was a unique situation for Robert 

Lucas was Roberts boss he was dating his boss whom was also his friend so he had to separate the Lucas that's his boyfriend from the Lucas he works with even if they overlapped at times 

"Love you"Lucas said 

"Love you more"Robert said softly cuddling into his side leaning over kissing him sweetly on his lips 

"You're so beautiful"Lucas says to him kissing him back

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that"Robert smiled 

Robert threw him a t shirt "you can borrow mines don't know if it will fit you hon 

"Why not stay this way so you can just ogle me?"Lucas suggested which made Robert laugh 

"Not that I don't like what I see but you should put a shirt on"Roberts fingers playfully traced up and down  
Lucas's Bare chest admiring his fine abs 

"It's kind of cold in here"Robert mentioned he didn't want him getting sick he was looking out for Lucas 

"Baby I'm fine"Lucas put the shirt on anyway surprisingly it fit him "You look cute in my clothes"Robert notes Lucas was wearing his shirt and he looked adorable

"You know what I like"Lucas asks him 

"entertain me honey"robert tells Lucas 

"you""Lucas says


End file.
